Sentimiento Prohibido, El Guardian
by SaBaKu-No-MeNnY
Summary: Ella una heredera sumida en la melancolia de lo que significaba su linaje, el un guerrero entrenado para luchar, una mision que cambia su destino acercandolo a la persona mas inesperada, triangulos amorosos y muchos conflictos, podrá la simple tenacidad de una fragil mujer cambiar su destino para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Hello! Y aquí estoy publicando una nueva historia para mi corto haber de fics publicados, esta es una historia que se me ocurrió de la nada, la idea fluyo por mi mente y no pude hacer nada más que empezar a escribir y escribir y escribir y aquí la tienen, aunque tiene parecido con una que ya publique anteriormente es diferente, la trama es diferente y hay mucho suspenso y por demás decir dolor, confusión emocional, sobre todo por parte de mi querido Sasuke. **

**En fin, no agregare nada más para que tomen ustedes sus propias opiniones sobre este nuevo fic, por cierto Kishimoto es dueño de todos los personajes aquí utilizados. **

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-. -("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**Cap. I. De Vuelta a Casa. **

El sol brillaba intensamente sobre la mansión, unos cuantos rayos de luz golpeaban suavemente el shoji de su habitación haciendo que todo el lugar brillara intensamente, sus ojos se clavaron de inmediato en su gran peinadora, detallando el delicado collar que a partir de ese momento debía portar todo el día.

-Listo- Una suave voz a su espalda la sobresalto haciéndola volver a la realidad, se giro con cuidado dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a su compañera. –Ya puede ver como quedo- Agrego poniéndose de pie con cuidado y caminando hacia la peinadora abrió uno de sus cajones.

-No tienes que tratarme con tanto respeto- Murmuro apenada, le incomodaba que aquella chica la tratara con tanto respeto siendo que ambas tenían la misma edad. –Quisiera que me escucharas alguna vez- Susurro más para sí misma que para la delgada chica que todavía estaba buscando algunas cosas en la peinadora.

-Iie… Nunca perderé la costumbre- Dijo volviéndose hacia su compañera con una amplia sonrisa iluminando su rosado rostro, sus ojos azules hacían juego con el delicado kimono color lila que llevaba, su largo cabello rubio recogido en un moño alto adornado con unos palitos de madera blanca.

-Ino-chan…- Murmuro avergonzada ante la respuesta, odiaba aquella situación, bajo la mirada intentando esconder la tristeza que sabia se había marcado en su rostro.

-Vamos… No me tarde más de lo normal para que ni siquiera se viera- Se quejo enérgicamente la rubia poniendo el pequeño espejo frente a los ojos de su compañera, está sorprendida y medio apenada lo tomo y empezó a detallar su delicado kimono morado oscuro con bordados de flores de cerezo en rosado brillante.

Sus ojos pasearon por su cuerpo, admirando con cuidado cada detalle de la delicada seda que la cubría, un obi de tono blanco resaltaba su estrecha cintura acentuando también su voluptuoso pecho, se sonrojo al notar como se veía un poco de sus senos en el ligero escote, su largo cabello negro azulado suelto con solo dos mechones atados hacia atrás dejando totalmente a la vista su rostro, era de un rosado pálido, sus mejillas encendidas resaltaban por encima del ligero maquillaje y sus ojos perla casi blancos brillaron intensamente al notarse a sí misma más bonita de lo normal.

-Ari… Arigatou- Tartamudeo dejando el espejo en el tatami y poniéndose de pie con cuidado, siempre tenía presente las costumbres con las cuales fue educada. –Siempre… Siempre has sabido lo que me queda mejor- Admitió sonriendo tímidamente, vio como la rubia asintió y paso delante de ella para dejarla salir de la habitación.

-Hinata-san… Siempre es agradable ayudarla- Dijo en un tono de voz bajo, hizo una ligera reverencia mientras permitía que la ojiblanca pasara primero, después de todo era la hija del señor feudal.

-Ohayo gozaimasu!- Un saludo bastante enérgico llego hasta ambas mujeres haciendo que se giraran al escuchar esa voz tan conocida para ambas, una chica de corto cabello rosado caminaba bastante rápido desde el otro lado del pasillo, llevaba un kimono rosado pastel adornado sencillamente con un obi marrón, sus ojos verdes centellaron ante el reflejo de los rayos del sol.

-Sakura-chan…- Dijo la ojiblanca sonriendo tiernamente, desde que había llegado al pueblo siempre era la más animada de todas sus ayudantes, era la que lograba subirle el ánimo cuando estaba deprimida.

-Sakura… Se mas cuidadosa- Regaño la rubia justo cuando la pelirrosa llego hasta ellas, sus rosados labios se abrieron dejando escapar una suave risa molestando aun mas a la rubia que soltó un bufido y volvió a entrar a la habitación.

-Ino… No te molestes!- La suave voz de la recién llegada cubrió todo el pasillo al tiempo que avanzaba hacia el interior de la habitación. –Sabes bien que no hay nadie cerca que pueda regañarme- Explico al no escuchar respuesta por parte de su amiga.

-Baka… Eso lo se demo, no sabes en que momento puede llegar- La voz de la rubia sonaba seria, su mirada descanso en el objeto que llevaba en sus manos haciendo que la pelirrosa lo mirara con cierta curiosidad.

-Etto… Eso es…- Dijo nerviosa retrocediendo unos pasos, vio como su amiga asentía con desgana y empezaba a caminar nuevamente al exterior, su mirada viajo rápidamente a la delgada silueta de la ojiblanca, parecía disfrutar de la tranquilidad que brotaba del amplio jardín, era la más tranquila de los tres hijos del feudal, siendo la más agradable de tratar.

-Hinata-san… Olvide colocarle el collar- La voz de la rubia bajo unos cuantos tonos al momento de dirigirse a la ojiblanca, sin embargo esta igual se sobresaltó, nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos, unos pensamientos que asustaban a sus dos acompañantes.

-No importa- Su respuesta fue apagada, sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los azul intenso de la rubia y asintiendo se agacho un poco para que pudiera colocarlo en su lugar. –Realmente me incomoda pensar en eso- Admitió sintiendo aquella joya fría rozar su piel, era demasiado pronto.

-Hoy vuelve Hiashi-sama y Neji-san de su viaje cierto?- Dijo tranquilamente la pelirrosa viendo como la rubia cerraba la joya alrededor del delgado cuello de la ojiblanca, condenándola a un destino que parecía deprimirla cada día más.

-Hai… Hanabi-oneesan está muy impaciente- Admitió la ojiblanca sonriendo por lo debajo, sintió como la rubia palmeo su hombro indicándole que ya podía ponerse de pie. –Creo que… Es la primera vez que pasa tanto tiempo sin Otosan- Agrego volviendo a su expresión melancólica, tenía muchos meses sintiendo ese desasosiego.

-Se fue hace bastante tiempo realmente… Y lo más extraño es que decidió llevarse consigo a Neji-san, será que…- La pelirrosa se corto al escuchar un leve bufido por parte de su compañera, al parecer nuevamente estaba hablando de mas.

-Desde antes de su cumpleaños Hinata-san… Ya casi se cumple el año de su ausencia- Informo la rubia empezando a caminar por el largo pasillo, miro de reojo a la pelirrosa que asintió nerviosa y avanzo un poco más rápido para darle alcance.

Hinata las vio distraídamente, ya habían pasado casi tres años desde que la pelirrosa había llegado al pueblo, su efusiva personalidad y esa delicada belleza había cautivado la atención de varios de sus soldados y de la gran mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo, solía ser siempre muy animada incluso si eso la llevaba a ser regañada constantemente por su padre y hermano mayor.

"Otosan… Aniki… Ojala vuelvan pronto" Pensó empezando a caminar a paso lento por el sendero que habían marcado las otras dos muchachas, había perdido casi toda la mañana en arreglarse para recibir a su padre, esperaba que tuviera buenas noticias en cuanto a las negociaciones con los feudos vecinos.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-' -("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

El espeso bosque no dejaba que los rayos del sol los alcanzaran con facilidad, uno que otro hueco en las frondosas copas de los inmensos arboles permitían la escasa iluminación de ese fascinante paisaje, la carreta era guiada habilidosamente por un hombre de edad avanzada mientras los demás hombres marchaban a pie rodeando completamente el transporte.

-Hasta que decidieron volver- Se quejo un chico rubio, llevaba el cabello un poco largo y revuelto por el viaje, sus ojos de un azul intenso se asemejaban al mar, su piel tostada centelleaba con cada escurridizo rayo de sol que lograba dar contra esta, era alto, no era ni muy musculoso ni tan delgado, poseía la contextura perfecta de un guerrero.

-Deja de quejarte- Murmuro el hombre que iba a su lado, este era lo opuesto al primer chico, de cabellos oscuros como la noche, más largos y alborotados que el primero, su piel pálida hacia juego con la oscuridad que parecía reinar en su mirada, tan negra como las noches sin luna de su lugar natal, al igual que el anterior no era ni muy delgado ni muy corpulento, era un poco más alto que el rubio dejando a la vista su porte de guerrero despiadado.

-Vamos… Acaso no querías volver al feudo?- Interrogo centrando totalmente su atención en el pelinegro, ambos habían sido salvados y acogidos por el feudal en una de las tantas guerras que azotaba el país que los vio nacer.

-Hmp- Soltó un gruñido ante la interrogante de su compañero, su único amigo de la infancia, el único que se mantenía todavía junto a él, recordó fugazmente como se encontraron en medio del campo de batalla, justo después de que sus respectivas familias fueran cruelmente asesinadas, con solo una idea en su mente, sobrevivir.

-Ha pasado casi un año desde que dejamos el pueblo… Como estarán todos?- Soltó al aire el rubio haciendo que su compañero saliera de sus recuerdos, odiaba todo lo referente a las guerras, utilizaba su habilidad en la lucha para proteger a las únicas personas que parecían compartir sus mismos ideales.

-Sasuke-kun…- Una ronca voz hizo que la pareja se detuviera de golpe, el aludido se giro mirando fijamente esos ojos perlados que le habían dado seguridad la primera vez que los encontró. –Adelántate junto con Naruto-kun… Llega a la mansión y verifica que Hinata y Hanabi estén listas para nuestra llegada- Ordeno seriamente, sus ojos admiraron fugazmente el rostro sereno de su mejor guerrero, el único al cual le confiaría ciegamente la seguridad de sus hijas.

-Hai- Su respuesta fue directa, sin vacilaciones, vio como el castaño asentía tranquilo y volvía a meterse en la carreta, sus negros ojos viajaron hasta su compañero que ya había empezado a estirarse, sonrió prepotentemente ante lo que ese comportamiento significaba.

-Una carrera hacia la mansión… Que divertido- Dijo burlescamente el rubio moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro preparado para las ordenes, conocía bien la pasión de su amigo por las competencias y debía admitir que era con el único que realmente podía llegar a entrenar.

-Quieres volver a perder?- Reto empezando a caminar hacia el interior del bosque, alejándose del sendero principal, se había aprendido de memoria todos los atajos del bosque que rodeaba su pueblo, miro con cierta arrogancia a su amigo que sonrió y asintiendo empezó a correr desapareciendo de su vista en unos cuantos segundos.

Salto ágilmente a uno de los arboles cercanos y empezó a moverse intentando encontrar la silueta de aquel rubio hiperactivo, disfrutaba el contacto con la naturaleza, era lo único que podía relajar su inestable naturaleza interior.

El viento golpeaba suavemente su cuerpo llenándolo de los aromas del ambiente, la tierra húmeda, el olor de los lagos cercanos, el rumor de la brisa contra las hojas de los arboles que se empeñaban en cubrirlo, esconderlo de la vista de los viajeros comunes.

-Teme… Estas muy lento!- El eco de la burlesca voz del rubio lo hizo gruñir instintivamente, estaba consciente de que llegarían con unas tres horas de anticipación, era tiempo suficiente para hablar con las ayudantes de ambas hijas y aun así darle tiempo de disfrutar de la sensación de correr por el bosque.

-Urusei… Concéntrate en no chocar contra los troncos dobe- Ordeno serio mientras veía aparecer a su lado el cuerpo de su amigo, su estruendosa risa lleno sus oídos haciendo que frunciera el seño irritado, a veces no soportaba la excesiva energía del rubio.

-Tengo prisa- Confeso haciendo que el pelinegro se girara a verlo con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro. –Tenemos casi un año sin ver a nuestros amigos… Quiero llegar pronto y antes de que Hiashi-sama llegue a ocuparnos en la seguridad de sus hijas- Sasuke bajo considerablemente su velocidad ante lo que el rubio decía, era cierto que desde que decidieron hacerse miembros de los guerreros del feudo ambos tenían poco tiempo para compartir con la gente que los había aceptado amablemente sin siquiera preguntar por el pasado que oscurecía parte de sus almas.

-Estarás con Sakura pronto- Se burlo altivamente viendo como el rubio se sonrojaba de golpe e intentando empujarlo perdió el equilibrio por unos cuantos segundos. –O vas a seguir negando tu atracción por esa mujer?- Reto aumentando nuevamente la velocidad, a diferencia del rubio él lo único que deseaba era descansar, antes de cuidar a la menor de las Hyuuga.

-Urusei!- Gruño el rubio dándole alcance mientras volvía a intentar acertarle un golpe, todavía no podía comprender como era que el pelinegro parecía no tener interés alguno en las mujeres, ni en las del feudo ni en ninguna otra. –Sabes que ella está enamorada de ti!- Confeso apretando los puños con fuerza, ambos estaban conscientes de los sentimientos de la nueva del grupo.

-No me interesa- Respondió rápidamente intentando acabar con el tema, le era incomodo hablar de porque todavía no se interesaba por ninguna mujer, la simple razón era que no conocía a ninguna que no fuera superficial, le parecía estúpido cada preocupación insignificante que podían llegar a sentir.

-No sé qué es lo que estas esperando teme… Casi todas las chicas del feudo se mueren por ti- Ahora la voz del rubio sonó seria, no dudaba de las razones por las cuales su compañero todavía no elegía a nadie pero, estaba empezando a desesperarlo su falta de interés en conseguir a alguien para tenerla a su lado definitivamente.

-Una cara bonita no es suficiente para mí- Explico de mala gana al escuchar a su amigo de aquella manera, era el tono de voz que usaba cuando algo realmente parecía molestarlo. –Tú tampoco has avanzado mucho que digamos Naruto- Agrego entre burlesco y serio para desviar un poco la formalidad de la conversación.

-Por lo menos me interesa alguien- Ataco con sarcasmo mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente al suelo, disfrutaba mas el contacto con la tierra que saltar por los arboles. –Nos veremos en la mansión teme!- Dijo divertido mientras volvía a desaparecer entre los árboles, ahora su recorrido era zigzagueado para desviar la atención de su compañero.

-Dobe- Susurro el pelinegro sonriendo de medio lado, lo había picado y debía demostrarle que por algo era el líder de un escuadrón, no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente y menos por alguien que se burlara abiertamente de sus deficiencias amorosas.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-' -("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Dejo que el aroma del incienso llenara totalmente la habitación, deseaba relajarse un poco antes de volver a su rutina diaria, miro con cierta nostalgia el retrato en medio del altar sintiendo como a su lado un corto suspiro mostraba la resignación de su compañera.

-Onee-san… Desearía que no tuvieras que marcharte- La suave y melodiosa voz de una castaña de aparentemente doce años lleno totalmente sus sentidos, se giro un poco para admirar el infantil rostro de su hermana menor, su cabello recogido cuidadosamente en una trenza, su piel un poco mas tostada que la suya y sus grandes ojos perlados la hacían dueña de una belleza poco vista en aquellos lugares.

-Hanabi… Es parte de nuestra vida- Murmuro acariciando suavemente las mejillas de la castaña, realmente adoraba estar en compañía de su pequeña hermana, era la única persona que la llenaba de paz, incluso en los días oscuros de su vida.

-Otosan es injusto…- Se quejo poniéndose de pie con cuidado, camino lentamente hacia el altar y haciendo una ligera reverencia abrió suavemente el shoji para salir del lugar. –Vamos- Hablo girándose un poco para mirar de reojo a su hermana mayor parecía bastante distraída esos días.

-Hai…- Tardo unos segundos en responder, su mente se había perdido al recorrer su infancia junto a la mujer del retrato, unos días más simples donde su futuro era algo incierto y lo que importaba era el ahora. –Que deseas hacer ahora?- Interrogo poniéndose de pie delicadamente mientras se inclinaba frente al retrato, sus ojos se detuvieron para delinear nuevamente ese pálido rostro que le sonreía a través de los delicados trazos sobre el lienzo.

-No tengo ánimos de algo específico… Tu qué quieres?- Soltó la castaña una vez que sintió como la pelinegra llego hasta su lado, la vio cerrar con sumo cuidado intentando no hacer ruido, era una persona bastante silenciosa que adoraba enormemente las artes, desde que tenía memoria Hinata había sido de carácter sumiso, siempre aceptando sin siquiera dar su opinión, procurando por encima de todo hacer que quienes le rodeaban fueran felices.

-Vamos al jardín…- Pidió serena empezando a caminar por el amplio pasillo, sus pasos cortos y silenciosos le daban un aire misterioso, incluso la castaña dudaba de conocerla totalmente, siempre había algo que parecía ocultar bajo su brillante mirada.

-Alguna nueva idea?- Dijo tranquilamente siguiendo el ritmo que marcaba la pelinegra, ella disfrutaba enormemente de admirar las pinturas de su hermana, eran su versión del mundo, una imagen que prefería admirar incluso por encima de la realidad.

-Tal vez- Respondió llegando hasta el final del pasillo, tomo sus sandalias de madera y bajo con cuidado para poder caminar por su paraíso personal, uno que se había encargado de cuidar personalmente.

-Matte- Dijo con dificultad la castaña al momento de tocar el césped, ella a diferencia de su hermana disfrutaba más de la artesanía y decoración, por lo que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de la mansión, el poco tiempo que compartían era cuando Hinata buscaba su silenciosa compañía.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo mientras se detenía de golpe, sonrió al ver como su hermana menor caminaba con cierta dificultad por el césped, avanzo hacia ella con cierta rapidez y la tomo de la mano para que no volvieran a separarse durante el recorrido.

La intensidad con la que brillaba el cielo parecía llenar todo el paisaje de una paz casi mágica, los colores de las pocas flores que quedaban eran más intensos, el olor de la naturaleza golpeo fuertemente sus sentidos llenándola de una felicidad extraña, los pocos pero bien ubicados arboles daban sombra en varios lugares refrescando a su vez todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

El sonido del agua correr capto su atención obligándola a sonreír abiertamente mientras sus pies la llevaban hacia el pequeño puente que adornaba el medio de su jardín, se detuvo por unos segundos admirando los peces dorados que brillaban en medio del cristalino liquido, la presión en una de sus manos la hizo girarse viendo como su hermana parecía tan maravillada como ella.

-La naturaleza es mucho más que las plantas o los animales- Explico al notar la expresión de desconcierto que adornaba el tierno rostro de la menor, parecía no entender que era la sensación que empezaba a llenarla por completo.

-Esto es lo que pintas- Hablo centrándose en el rostro de su hermana, eran las mismas sensaciones que experimentaba al ver alguna nueva pintura de la pelinegra, parecía dibujar más allá que la simple naturaleza, justo como lo había descrito.

-Por eso me gusta más- Admitió tomando con más firmeza la delgada mano de su hermana y terminando de cruzar el puente se encontraron con una pequeña cabaña de bambú y madera, estaba un poco más alta que el resto del jardín por lo que su vista era perfecta para alguien que deseara observar con detalle el inmenso jardín que la precedía.

Caminaron en silencio los pocos metros que había entre el rio y la colina donde se encontraba la cabaña, poseía únicamente cuatro gruesas columnas que sostenían el techo del lugar adornada con algunas pequeñas pinturas, un bonzai en una de las esquinas, una mesa baja llena de oleos de todos los colores, el caballete donde descansaba un cuadro a medio terminar y unos cuantos cojines para poder sentarse.

Hinata libero la mano de su hermana y camino directamente hacia el caballete, miro con cierto recelo el cuadro a medio terminar y se sentó con sumo cuidado para seguir con su tarea, faltaba aplicarle los detalles para terminarlo, era el segundo que hacía en casi un año, divagaba constantemente haciéndole imposible el trabajo de terminar más rápido las piezas.

-Sugoi- Murmuro la castaña agachándose para quedar a la altura de un cuadro a medio terminar en una de las esquinas, en ella se podía apreciar el dojo donde solían entrenar los soldados que se encargaban de proteger a su familia, sonrió al reconocer al capitán de uno de los escuadrones y a su siempre divertido compañero.

Las líneas eran finas, detallando cada rasgo en los rostros de los protagonistas del cuadro, las facciones remarcadas varias veces le daban un aspecto más humano y la seriedad y alegría de cada rostro parecía reflejar perfectamente las personalidades de ambos hombres.

-Porque no terminaste este cuadro?- Interrogo moviendo con cierta torpeza el gran lienzo para ponerlo cerca de su hermana, vio como esta parecía distraída, decidiendo tal vez que colores utilizar para empezar a llenar de color el paisaje sepia que se levantaba ante ella.

Hinata se giro al escuchar el golpe seco de algo a su lado, vio el cuadro a medio terminar y sonrojada busco el rostro de su hermana, vio como una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro al notar como la vergüenza la delataba al ser descubierta.

-Yo… Yo… No se… Porque pinte eso- Dijo entre tartamudeos haciendo que la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana se ampliara, parecía que había descubierto algo interesante en el lugar privado de la ojiblanca.

-Por eso nunca lo terminaste- Dijo sorprendiendo a su hermana mayor, sin mucho cuidado dejo caer el lienzo a un lado de ellas, Hinata tuvo que aplicar todo su autocontrol para no detener el choque entre su pintura y el suelo. –Pensar en que Sasuke-kun volverá hoy me acaba de arruinar la tarde- Hablo en voz alta dejándose caer en un cojín junto a la pelinegra.

-Por… Porque?- Logro articular desviando su atención de la pintura que yacía en el suelo y centrándose en la que tenía frente a si, debía poder avanzar un poco en el coloreado de los peces.

-El siempre es muy serio… No me deja moverme con tanta libertad como quisiera- Siguió hablando mientras miraba como su hermana empezaba a darle vida a los delicados trazos que cubrían el lienzo sepia. –Tienes suerte de que Naruto-kun sea más tranquilo-

-Naruto-kun es mas despistado, suelo cuidar que no lo regañen- Comento distraídamente sonriendo al recordar a su guardián, debía admitir que se sentía sola ahora que el no la acompañaba a todos lados. –Sasuke-kun cumple con su obligación de protegerte, no te molestes con el- Agrego intentando calmar a su hermana, sabía que debido a su impulsividad su padre le había colocado como guardián al más serio de todos sus guerreros.

La castaña bufo cruzándose de brazos mientras se concentraba únicamente en la pintura de su hermana, Hinata solo atino a sonreír intentando no demostrar la felicidad que la llenaba al saber que su amigo volvería a la mansión de una vez por todas.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-' -("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Las grandes murallas de la mansión se hacían cada vez más grandes, sus pasos se apresuraron aumentando considerablemente su velocidad, dio un último salto y cayo justo sobre las baldosas que adornaban esas gruesas murallas, vio con satisfacción la silueta del rubio llegar justo dos segundos después y aparecer a su lado, habían llegado con un poco más de tiempo del planeado.

-Kuso…- Gruño el rubio siendo el primero en dejarse caer al suelo, la brisa movió un poco la copa de los arboles cercanos haciendo que la vista del pelinegro se moviera vertiginosamente hacia la cabaña justo al final del jardín de la mansión.

-Hinata-sama esta donde siempre- Informo cayendo junto al rubio, vio como este asintió distraídamente y limpiándose un poco empezó a caminar hacia la mansión, al parecer iría primero a buscar quien sabe que en lugar de cumplir con lo que se le había ordenado.

-Hagamos algo… Yo busco a Hanabi-san y tu a Hinata-chan… No tengo ánimos de caminar hasta esa colina- Dijo sinceramente liberándose de las sandalias y entrando directamente a la mansión, Sasuke gruño resignado, no tenía muchas ganas de empezar nuevamente una discusión con el rubio.

"Por eso es que siempre terminan regañándolo…" Se quejo mentalmente recordando que había llamado tan familiarmente a la hija de su jefe, el tenía que aprender a respetar las jerarquías a las cuales estaban atados desde hacia demasiados años.

Sus pasos eran lentos y pesados, no tenía demasiada prisa por llegar al lugar donde la aparentemente arrogante hija mayor pasaba la mayor parte de sus días; su mirada avanzo distraídamente por el lugar que pocas veces se había dignado a admirar, sabia por parte de Naruto que aquello lo había arreglado personalmente esa silenciosa joven.

-Como si quisiera estar con esa arrogante niña…- Dijo en voz alta cruzándose de brazos, su cuerpo empezó a relajarse al sentir el leve aroma a jazmín que predominaba en toda la zona, el chapoteo de los peces le indico lo cerca que estaba de la cabaña y nuevamente se tenso, había dos personas en aquel lugar, podía sentir dos cuerpos funcionar irregularmente al otro lado del pequeño puente.

"Falta que tenga un amorío con alguno de los que se quedaron" Se quejo aumentando la velocidad de su andar, la irregularidad de las respiraciones se hizo más fuerte en sus oídos y gruñendo se dejo ver por quienes estuvieran en la cabaña.

-Sasuke-kun…- La serena voz de la mayor de las Hyuuga lo hizo mirar con molestia a la niña que todavía estaba acostada en el regazo de esta, la vio girarse escondiendo su rostro en el estomago de la mayor. –Que bueno…- Dijo sonriendo tímidamente dejando que un leve sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas.

-Hiashi-sama y Neji-sama llegaran en unas horas…- Informo ignorando la fingida alegría de la pelinegra, suponía que era tan o más malcriada que la castaña que todavía ignoraba su presencia.

-Hai…- Dijo tranquilamente mientras empezaba a tocar furtivamente las costillas de la menor haciendo que las risas inundaran por unos segundos el lugar volviendo a agitar las respiraciones de ambas.

-Hai, hai… Bienvenido Sasuke-kun- Dijo de mala gana la castaña girándose para verlo, este solo se cruzo de brazos apoyándose en una de las columnas, al parecer estaba esperando que se movieran de la cabaña. –Quieres que nos vayamos?- Soltó al notar la mirada algo irritada de su guardián.

-Deben arreglarse para Hiashi-sama- Ordeno centrando toda su atención en la menor de las Hyuuga, esta solo bufo por lo debajo y acomodando un poco su obi, camino hacia la entrada de la cabaña deteniéndose justo al lado del pelinegro.

-Sasuke-kun eres muy amargado- Murmuro escuchando con cierta satisfacción el gruñido que este intento tragarse ante su frase, al parecer el tampoco disfrutaba mucho el trabajo de cuidarla.

-Ahora los alcanzo- La suave voz de la pelinegra hizo que el chico recordara que la castaña no se encontraba sola, detuvo su marcha para observar con curiosidad como la chica empezaba a recoger cada cosa que había sacado para seguir con lo que parecía ser un nuevo cuadro.

"Además se da toda la importancia al recoger tan lentamente todo" Su mente lo hizo soltar un nuevo gruñido irritado haciendo que la ojiblanca se sobresaltara en su lugar, al parecer no contaba con que este se quedara esperando por ella.

-Gomenasai- Se disculpo bajando un poco su rostro mientras se ponía de pie con suavidad, sabia por las historias de Naruto que el pelinegro no era alguien de paciencia y además era extremadamente terco por lo que siempre era difícil complacerlo totalmente.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en el cuadro que dos horas antes su hermana había dejado caer al suelo, sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza y avanzando con rapidez lo tomo entre sus manos ocultando la imagen de los ojos de uno de los protagonistas.

-Todavía tiene que prepararse Hinata-sama- Dijo con un tono autoritario haciendo que la chica volviera a sobresaltarse, era la primera vez que el veía que una mujer fuera tan nerviosa, empezaba a intrigarle ese extraño comportamiento.

-Gomen Sasuke-kun…- Se disculpo nuevamente colocando la pintura apoyada en una de las columnas dejando el lado del dibujo oculto para cualquiera que entrara en aquel lugar, luego volvería para deshacerse de ella.

-No se disculpe conmigo Hinata-sama- Agrego viendo como la chica colocaba con sumo cuidado la pintura apoyada en la columna, vio como parecía contrariara mientras empezaba a caminar hacia él, era realmente extraña ahora que lo notaba.

-Iie… Lo hice esperar por mi- Hablo luego de unos segundos en silencio, la bajada de la cabaña era un poco más difícil ya que era una colina inclinada, había aprendido a desplazarse con cierta facilidad por el lugar pero, eso no le quitaba lo lento.

-Hmp- Soltó un bufido inconforme ante el comentario de la chica, era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguno de los hijos del feudal disculparse y más por algo en lo que realmente habían fallado.

-Naruto-kun… Volvió con usted?- Pregunto intentando controlar la vergüenza de cruzar más de cinco palabras con el guardián de su hermana, no era alguien muy sociable por lo que sabia y se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando.

-Hai… Está en la mansión- Dio como respuesta mirando de reojo la casi invisible sonrisa que se formo en los rosados labios de la chica, al parecer el agradado era mutuo. "El dobe siempre habla de lo amable y delicada que es…" Recordó detallando un poco más a la chica que iba a su lado, al parecer tenía una idea errónea de lo que eran esos hermanos.

-Me alegro… Empezaba a sentirme sola- Susurro subiendo sus manos hasta el nivel de su pecho, las largas mangas se resbalaron revelando un poco de su pálida piel desconcertando un poco a su acompañante, era extraño ver más que el cuello de las mujeres en esa mansión.

Sasuke no pudo evitar detallar con cuidado cada gesto que aparecía en el rostro de la chica, esta estaba ligeramente sonrojada, se veía bastante frágil, incluso más que su hermana menor, sus largos dedos se movían nerviosos entrelazándose entre sí y soltándose a nivel de su pecho que subía y bajaba irregularmente.

"Esto… Es extraño su comportamiento por el dobe" Divago al tiempo que escuchaba la escandalosa voz del rubio a unos cuantos metros de ellos, vio con sorpresa como el sonrojo de la ojiblanca se intensifico y bajo sus brazos uniéndolos en su espalda deteniendo totalmente su marcha ante la mirada atónita de su acompañante.

-Hinata-chan!- Grito corriendo hacia donde vio que se detuvo la chica, se extraño de ver todavía a su lado al pelinegro pero no le dio importancia, había extrañado realmente la compañía de esa chica.

-Naruto-kun…- Dijo muy bajito haciendo que el pelinegro se tensara en su lugar, al parecer algo extraño estaba pasando entre esos dos y el empezaba a sentirse fuera de lugar. –Bienvenido a casa- Agrego un poco más alto al tiempo que el rubio reía ruidosamente y tomaba a la chica de la cintura abrazándola.

-Estaba totalmente aburrido sin ti!- Exclamo liberando por fin el delicado cuerpo de su protegida, esta rio discretamente todavía sintiendo la mirada escrupulosa del pelinegro que todavía no se había marchado.

-Nadie más viene a acompañarme cuando pinto- Hablo suspirando de manera resignada, ahora podía sentirse tranquila. –Sasuke-kun gomenasai- Se disculpo nuevamente centrando toda su atención en el pelinegro que se tenso visiblemente.

-Teme… Todavía sigues aquí?- Dijo algo incrédulo el rubio pero, extrañamente su sonrisa no disminuyo, Sasuke solo pudo gruñir y se alejo del lugar a paso rápido, no tenía intenciones de averiguar cuál era realmente la relación entre esos dos.

"Con razón tenía tanta prisa en volver al feudo" Pensó irónicamente al recordar la frase que el rubio le dijo cuando se separaron del grupo, tal vez necesitaba más tiempo con aquella chica, aunque era diferente a sus hermanos ahora le tenía menos respeto, ella no podía siquiera pensar en romper las normas con un guerrero, alguien que por naturaleza no tenia que poseer sentimientos.

-Si no sientes no duele cuando lo pierdes- Murmuro para sí apretando los puños, empezaba a envidiar la suerte de su amigo, rompía las reglas sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar su afecto por la chica, escucho las ligeras risas de las ayudantes de las dos Hyuuga, lo menos que deseaba era que empezaran a acosarlo las mujeres de la mansión, definitivamente extrañaría estar fuera de aquella mansión.

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-. -("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

Cada vez que hago una nueva publicación mi corazón sufre mucho por la ansiedad de lo que pensaran de ella, espero de verdad sea de su agrado y me motiven a continuarla con sus reviews, debo confesar que tengo ya varios capítulos de esta historia escritos, por lo que su actualización no será tan problemática como mis fics anteriores.

Denle una oportunidad! Gracias! Y espero nos leamos muy pronto! Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2 Cambio de Asignación

**Konichiwa! Debo admitir que de mis historias esta es la que más me tiene prendada! Seguro porque es la más joven y pues uno tiene preferencias de a ratos! Aquí el segundo capítulo! Gracias por sus comentarios me hacen saber que todavía puedo escribir para honrar a esta bella pareja! Kishimoto es dueño de todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia.**

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-. -("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v"****)-.-("v")-.-**

**Cap. II. ****Cambio de Asignación, Tu Nueva Protegida. **

Abrió los ojos con pesadez al sentir un ligero toqueteo al otro lado del shoji, se sorprendió al ver que ya toda la habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad, podía apenas distinguir la silueta de una mujer al otro lado esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-Sasuke-san- Murmuro lentamente bajando un poco su rostro, su silueta se hizo más pequeña haciendo que el aludido gruñera mientras se acomodaba la yukata, había dormido más de lo esperado.

-Que sucede?- Dijo fríamente al tiempo que abría la pieza sobresaltando así a la pelirroja que todavía estaba agachada frente a él. –Porque vienes a molestar?- Hablo irritado viendo como la delicada chica se ponía de pie con dificultad visiblemente nerviosa por la actitud del chico.

-Gomen… Naruto-san lo estaba buscando- Informo desviando su rostro, no quería sentir la intensidad con la que solía mirar ese pelinegro, desde que había llegado al feudo solía actuar de esa manera tan despiadada.

-Y te mando a buscarme?- Pregunto incrédulo haciendo una mueca al notar como el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba un poco más, sus ojos se concentraron en la gran carreta que descansaba en la entrada de la mansión, unos cuantos guardias hicieron una reverencia al verlo pasar.

-Hiashi-sama… El quería verlos a ambos- Hablo suavemente luego de unos cuantos segundos en silencio, habían llegado hasta la sala de la mansión por lo que debía apresurarse de dar el mensaje, sabía que el pelinegro no era un hombre paciente.

-Hmp- Gruño ante la información, ahora comprendía la presencia de esa chica cerca de su habitación, el feudal la había llamado para que lo buscara en su habitación, sus oídos se llenaron de una infantil risa e inconscientemente se giro para ver con cierta sorpresa a la ojiblanca junto a la rubia acomodando algunas cosas y riendo abiertamente.

-Dijo que los vería luego de la cena- Agrego la pelirroja captando nuevamente la atención del pelinegro, este gruño y ella como pudo se inclino dando por terminada su tarea.

"Mujeres inútiles" Pensó con rabia al ver como la pelirroja llegaba junto a la rubia que le sonrió tocándole ligeramente el hombro, era una especie de camaradería que él nunca lograría entender, las relaciones entre ellas era algo que le intrigaba y la misma vez le parecía algo ilógico.

-Sasuke-kun…- La suave voz de la ojiblanca lo obligo a detener su marcha haciéndolo gruñir irritado, la miro de reojo notando con incredulidad el sonrojo que había aparecido adornando nuevamente sus mejillas.

Hinata al sentir la despiadada mirada del pelinegro bajo su rostro intentando armarse de valor, sentía que algo no estaba bien en cuanto a su repentina marcha esa tarde cuando la acompaño, era la primera vez que podía compartir con él, desde que tenía memoria él se había mantenido alejado de casi todas las personas del feudo.

Sasuke se cruzo de brazos empezando a desesperarse por el silencio que los había rodeado, no tenia tanto tiempo como para perderlo viendo a la chica dudar de lo que sea que quería con él; vio con curiosidad como esta empezaba a apretar y aflojar sus puños bajo las largas mangas que cubrían toda su piel.

-Debo irme- Hablo rompiendo el silencio que los había llenado y que extrañamente no le había molestado tanto como esperaba, vio como la chica alzo su mirada entristecida, al parecer no había logrado reunir el valor para hablarle y resignada asintió con desgana.

El pelinegro asintió ante la respuesta de la ojiblanca y se giro dejando sola a la chica, tenía que encontrar al rubio antes de cenar; soltó un suspiro cansado mientras empezaba a sumergirse nuevamente en la oscuridad de los pasillos de la mansión.

Se movía con agilidad entre la oscuridad notando las siluetas de algunas personas que pasaban al otro lado de las habitaciones o incluso en los pasajes verdosos que rodeaban la mansión, había aprendido a apreciar el silencio que surgía cuando caía la noche en ese lugar.

Sus ojos se agudizaron al notar una pequeña silueta moverse con gran facilidad entre los pasajes verdosos que estaban a su lado, el fuerte aroma a canela le confirmo la identidad de la figura que había pasado junto a él sin siquiera notarlo, un murmullo capto su atención concentrándose en la figura del rubio sentado en medio del pasillo admirando el cielo nocturno.

-Dobe…- Hablo roncamente haciéndose notar, vio como se dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo y avanzo relajando totalmente su cuerpo, el azul de los ojos del chico parecía brillar con intensidad en medio de la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

-El cielo se ve mejor desde este lugar- Dijo sereno todavía sin mirar a su acompañante. –Gomen… No pude evitar que fuera- Confeso descruzando sus brazos y girándose hacia el pelinegro mientras este se sentaba a su lado.

-No importa… Karin es la más tranquila de todas ellas- Admitió recordando fugazmente el silencio que rodeaba constantemente a la pelirroja que había visto momentos antes. –La única forma de verla alterada en cuando Suigetsu la molesta- Sonrió ante el recuerdo de uno de sus soldados, era el más impulsivo después del rubio.

-Hai…- Acepto el rubio ampliando su sonrisa y dejándose caer en la fría madera centrándose nuevamente en el cielo estrellado, había extrañado las noches del feudo, eran silenciosas y cálidas, sin importar en que época del año se encontraran, estas parecían no variar en cuanto a la sensación que podían producir.

-Que hacia aquí?- Soltó recordando a la chica que había abandonado segundos antes el lugar donde descansaba el rubio, vio de reojo como su amigo se tensaba y cerraba los ojos, tal vez pensando una forma de responder.

-Quería saber si había forma de impedir que Hinata-chan se marchara- Su voz sonó apagada mientras volvía a abrir los ojos, el cielo brillo con más intensidad produciendo una sensación de tristeza en su cuerpo, extrañaría la calmada compañía de su protegida.

-Es cierto…- Agrego recordando la época, noto la tristeza que ensombreció el siempre alegre rostro del rubio, suspiro recordando sus propias palabras esa tarde. -Faltan solo seis meses para su cumpleaños número 18- Completo cruzándose de brazos y subiendo su mirada, esa noche el cielo brillaba más que de costumbre.

-Es parte de sus obligaciones- La voz del rubio sonó apagada haciendo que el pelinegro se tensara en su lugar, no sabía porque había ignorado lo que parecía sentir su amigo por la hija mayor del feudal.

-Hai- Acepto todavía sin apartar su mirada de las estrellas, unos suaves pasos hicieron que ambos se tensaran en sus lugares, al parecer se había tardado más de lo que esperaba acompañando al rubio en sus meditaciones.

-Sasuke-san… Naruto-san… La cena será servida en unos minutos mas- Murmuro la suave voz que había hecho que el pelinegro se despertara momentos antes. Sus brillantes ojos fucsia centellearon en la oscuridad que los rodeaba haciendo que sonrieran inconscientemente y se levantaran a paso lento.

-Arigatou Karin-chan…- Dijo la alegre voz del rubio deteniéndose frente a la chica tendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie, Sasuke vio como la chica se sonrojaba fuertemente mientras asentía tomando delicadamente la mano de su amigo.

-No… No se preocupe Naruto-san- Dijo nerviosa inclinándose y esperando que el rubio caminara y pasara para empezar a caminar hacia el gran comedor que todos en la mansión compartían.

-Eres demasiado amable con todas- Se quejo el pelinegro al sentir como el rubio llegaba a su lado, una risa escapo de la boca de su amigo irritándolo un poco, no podía entender su facilidad para ser amable con cada persona que se encontraba, en definitiva no sabía lo que era la desconfianza.

-Deberías ser más amable con ella…- Regaño el de ojos azules mirando fijamente al pelinegro, este pareció no entender a lo que se refería. –Acaso no te enteraste que se comprometió?- Pregunto incrédulo notando la sorpresa aparecer fugazmente en las facciones de su amigo.

-Dobe… No me interesa conocerle la vida a todas las chicas de aquí- Se quejo al ver como su compañero ampliaba su sonrisa y subía sus brazos colocándolos detrás de la nuca.

-Hinata-chan dijo que fue muy romántico…- Comento al aire girándose un poco para comprobar lo avergonzada que parecía caminar la mujer detrás de ellos. –Quien pensaría que terminaría enamorando al único que siempre la molestaba… Cierto Karin-chan?- Su voz había sonado burlista y la aludida se sobresalto subiendo su mirada encontrándose con dos pares de ojos viéndola con intensidad.

-Ha… Hai… Fue hace dos semanas… Suigetsu-kun se levanto en medio de la cena y lo grito- Revelo sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba, el calor en sus mejillas aumento considerablemente al escuchar la risa satisfecha del rubio y un ligero gruñido por parte del pelinegro.

-Vaya que resulto ser impulsivo- Hablo el rubio deteniéndose y dejando que la chica lo pasara un poco desconcertada por el comentario. –Tiene mucha suerte el teme ese- Concluyo viendo con diversión como la mujer volvía a pegar un saltito ante su nuevo comentario y bajaba su rostro apenada.

-Deja de molestarla dobe…- Ordeno el pelinegro girándose para lanzarle una mirada fría al rubio que dejo de reír de inmediato, sus ojos se clavaron por unos segundos en los fucsia que lo miraban sorprendida. –Ve adelante Karin- Dijo fríamente haciendo que la chica asintiera y avanzara un poco más rápido dejando atrás a ambos hombres.

-Me estaba divirtiendo- Dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos. –No todos los días se compromete alguna de ellas- Explico al ver la mirada seria de su amigo.

-Y yo que pensaba que eras amable- Concluyo cruzándose de brazos y retomando su marcha hacia el gran comedor, escucho como a sus espaldas el rubio parecía murmurar algunas incoherencias y sonriendo ignoro ese comportamiento, el sabía exactamente como hacer enojar a su infantil amigo.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-' -("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Sonrió tímidamente al escuchar las quejas de la pelirrosa al pelear con un chico de cabellos grisáceos azulados, el chico con el cual estaba escasamente familiarizado, era de un carácter fuerte al igual que su amiga por lo cual siempre terminaban peleando entre ellos.

-Esos dos… Nunca cambiaran- Dijo la rubia a su lado haciendo que la ojiblanca solo asintiera complacida, extrañaría el comer en compañía de todas esas personas, ahora que había vuelto su padre debían volver a comer en la mesa principal. –Hinata-san que deseaba hablar con Sasuke-kun?- Interrogo recordando de golpe que ella se había alejado para poder comentarle algo al pelinegro.

-Iie… No es nada importante- Respondió mirando fijamente a la rubia, esta la miro con cierto recelo pero luego asintió resignada a la tranquila naturaleza de la chica, Hinata se sorprendió al sentir una suave brisa pasear juguetonamente entre el gran comedor arrastrando así la fragancia que solía caracterizar a su hermana.

-Hanabi-san?- Una suave voz había aparecido en medio de la multitud haciendo que la pequeña silueta se detuviera al saberse descubierta, vio como la pelirroja salía de entre los pasillos para ayudar a la castaña a subir a aquel lugar.

-Gomen… Estaba buscándote- Se disculpo la castaña agachando un poco su rostro, la pelirroja solo pudo sonreír mientras acariciaba con cuidado el largo cabello de la niña. –Pensé que estarías en tu habitación- Acepto viendo de reojo como su hermana mayor sonreía distraídamente mientras escuchaba algo que le decía la rubia.

-No importa- Agrego la pelirroja restándole importancia al asunto, era la única persona aparte de su hermana mayor con la que la castaña solía ser muy tranquila incluso bastante avergonzada en algunos casos.

-Hanabi…- Llamo la mayor haciendo que la castaña se sobresaltara y asintiera apartándose un poco de la pelirroja, vio como la pelinegra le sonreía abiertamente mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia ella.

-Onee-san… No deberías estar ya en el comedor principal?- Interrogo al darse cuenta que la larga mesa donde comían todos sus empleados empezaba a ser servida y unos cuantos ocupaban sus lugares en silencio.

-Karin onegai… Busca a Naruto-kun y a Sasuke-kun…- La autoritaria voz de la rubia hizo que ambas hermanas se sobresaltaran algo nerviosas, su padre no estaría contento con su retraso. –Hinata-san… La comida esta a punto de ser servida- Hablo suavemente haciendo que la aludida asintiera y tomando la mano de la castaña empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado de la sala.

-Que disfruten!- Dijo animadamente a modo de despedida para los que ya se encontraban en la mesa, vio con agrado como todos asintieron sonriendo y se despedían con la mano de ambas hermanas.

-Otosan estará molesto- Murmuro la castaña liberándose del agarre de la pelinegra y acomodándose un poco los pliegues de su kimono verde claro, vio de reojo como Hinata hacia lo mismo intentando además acomodarse un poco el cabello.

-Gomen… Hice que te atrasaras- Murmuro bajito la ojiblanca al momento de detenerse frente al gran shoji que estaba levemente iluminado dejando a la vista la silueta de dos hombres al otro lado del delgado separador.

-Otosan…- Dijo firmemente la menor inclinándose un poco, Hinata hizo lo mismo al ver una delgada silueta acercarse hacia ellas permitiéndoles la entrada, un bufido inconforme resonó por la pequeña habitación haciendo que las dos chicas se tensaran.

-Gomen Otosan… Me distraje- Acepto la pelinegra alzando un poco su mirada, podía ver la molestia marcar el rostro de su padre, desvió su vista esperando la excusa de la menor de sus hijas.

-Yo… Me quede con Hinata en el gran comedor- Hablo suavemente intentando relajar las facciones de su progenitor pero este solo gruño haciendo una seña para que la mujer que los acompañaba dejara el lugar en busca de los alimentos.

-Acabo de llegar y ya quieren darme dolores de cabeza- Se quejo fríamente el hombre dirigiendo su mirada al castaño que mantenía su rostro sereno, nunca le había molestado la impuntualidad de las dos menores de la familia.

-Otosan… Las dos se habían acostumbrado a comer con ellos- La grave e impasible voz del más joven de los dos hombres intento defenderlas mientras tomaba un poco de su te. –No deberá repetirse ahora que ya estamos aquí- Concluyo mirando fijamente a ambas chicas que asintieron y con agilidad se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares.

-Aniki…- Susurro la menor de las Hyuuga al llegar junto al castaño, sus perlados ojos se clavaron en los de ella y asintieron al ver la tierna sonrisa que adornaba sus labios. –Otosan… Como… Les fue?- Pronuncio algo nerviosa intentando hablar un poco antes de que les sirvieran la comida.

-Todo está arreglado… En unas cuantas semanas llegara su cuñada- Explico el hombre mayor viendo fijamente a su único hijo, su primogénito, el aludido solo bajo un poco su rostro intentando acostumbrarse a la situación.

-Que bueno- Dijo alegremente la mayor de las hermanas haciendo que todos centraran su atención en ella, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente bajando su mirada de golpe empezando a jugar con las manos. –Neji-oniisan merece lo mejor- Murmuro haciendo que una delicada risa escapara de la boca de la menor tensándola en su lugar.

-Ella es… Bastante tranquila, les agradara- Sentencio el castaño haciendo que la pelinegra subiera su mirada, el rostro de su hermano mayor estaba adornado con una ligera sonrisa, al parecer no le molestaba tanto ese matrimonio arreglado.

-Hai… Tendremos una hermana mayor!- Dijo alegremente la castaña haciendo que la pelinegra riera tímidamente y en el rostro de los hombres se dibujara una discreta sonrisa. –Extrañaba comer así… Otosan, aniki- Confeso sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían un poco ante su propia frase.

-Hanabi…- Llamo el mayor haciendo que la niña asintiera y tomara un poco del té que tenía en frente, giro su rostro para ver como la pelinegra sonreía divertida ante el comportamiento todavía infantil de la menor de todos.

-Otosan…- Susurro la pelinegra sorprendiendo un poco al hombre que tenía a su lado, la vio girarse un poco sonriendo con la vergüenza marcando su rostro. –Es bueno tenerlo aquí- Acepto al tiempo que sus pómulos se pintaban de un rosado pálido.

-Hai…- Dio como respuesta al darse cuenta de que pronto aquello cambiaria y en lugar de su hija mayor estaría la que sería la esposa de su primogénito, una presión golpeo su pecho al ver como sus tres hijos empezaban a hablar sobre su viaje, lo único que le quedaba era disfrutar del tiempo que le quedaba con ellos tres.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-' -("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

La oscuridad de la noche había sido aplacada por las grandes lámparas que adornaban todo el alrededor de la gran mesa, el relajante aroma del té de menta hacia que ignorara el constante parloteo de todos sus compañeros, no entendía bien cuál era el afán de hablar tanto.

La ambiente se había refrescado un poco a medida que habían pasado las horas, la mayoría ya había abandonado la mesa dejando únicamente al grupo que generalmente se quedaba con Naruto y con él, haciendo que el bullicio aumentara considerablemente.

-Extrañaba estas comidas! En el feudo Erizawa no cocinan tan bien!- Dijo alegremente el rubio tomando un poco mas de sake haciendo que las mujeres del grupo rieran abiertamente.

-Naruto-baka extrañabas el sake- Revelo un castaño de marcas rojas riendo fuertemente haciendo que el rubio gruñera y golpeara con un poco de fuerza la mesa.

-Urusei!... La comida es mejor que donde los Erizawa… Y lo sabes!- Reto haciendo que el castaño dejara de reír y lo mirara seriamente, tal vez decidiendo con que atacar al rubio.

-Deja de discutir Naruto- Amenazo la pelirrosa subiendo su puño haciendo que ambos chicos se detuvieran de golpe, la rubia que estaba a su lado rio un poco más fuerte al darse cuenta del poder que tenia sobre el rubio de su amigo.

-Vaya… Hasta que apareció alguien que controlara al baka de Naruto aparte de Sasuke- La burlesca voz del peligris hizo que todos se giraran hacia él, a su lado descansaba el delgado cuerpo de la pelirroja, al parecer se había quedado dormida en medio de la conversación.

-Urusei!... Tú te dejaste dominar por la ruidosa de Karin!- Grito el rubio haciendo que el aludido escupiera un poco de su te, se tenso en su lugar al saber que no podía moverse por tener el cuerpo de su prometida apoyada sobre él.

-Baka… Solo estas celoso porque Suigetsu se casa antes que tu- Defendió la rubia poniéndose de pie y tomando una de las botellas de sake para empezar a caminar hacia los pasillos para desaparecer.

-Karin también se casa antes que tú!- Grito el rubio al ver desaparecer a la chica definitivamente, gruño exasperado por el extraño comportamiento de la rubia, desde antes de marcharse había empezado a actuar extraño con él.

-Dobe…- Regaño el pelinegro dejando de lado su taza de té y poniéndose de pie, se estiro un poco haciendo que su yukata se abriera ligeramente, sus ojos se centraron en el rubio que lo había imitado con algo de desgana.

-Suerte con el jefe- Dijo sarcásticamente el castaño rodando la botella de sake que había permanecido junto al rubio todo el rato, Naruto gruño molesto haciendo que los pocos que quedaban en la mesa se rieran por su siempre explosivo comportamiento.

-No deberías dejar que te afecte- Hablo luego de unos segundos el pelinegro, sabía bien lo mucho que los comentarios podían influir en los estados de su amigo, vio como asintió de mala gana cruzándose de brazos.

-No tenemos ni un día y ya nos va a dar nuevas tareas- Se quejo soltando un suspiro de inconformidad, sabía que el pelinegro compartía su pensamiento, la única diferencia es que no lo hacía evidente.

-Es nuestro trabajo dobe- Dijo sereno deteniéndose de golpe, justo en ese momento se había abierto el shoji del lugar donde comía Hiashi y sus hijos dejando a la vista a la pelinegra que iba sonriendo tímidamente mientras conversaba fluidamente con el castaño.

-Otosan… Que descanses!- Grito la castaña menor siendo la ultima en salir, Sasuke vio como la pequeña le sonreía con cierta satisfacción mientras se iba a abrazar la cintura de su hermano mayor, era la única que todavía conservaba ese comportamiento infantil.

-Hasta mañana Naruto-kun… Sasuke-kun- La suave voz de la ojiblanca hizo que los nombrados se giraran para mirar como hacia una pequeña reverencia y corría un poco para dar alcance al castaño que se había detenido para mirar lo que hacía.

-Vaya… Hinata-chan siempre tan educada!- Dijo sonriendo tontamente el rubio mientras se agachaba para quedar sobre sus rodillas, Sasuke por el contrario solo gruño exasperado mientras lo imitaba, quería que se acabara de una vez esa noche.

-Hiashi-sama…- Pronuncio serio al ver como el castaño salía del lugar mirándolos fijamente, sonrió con satisfacción y con una seña les permitió que se levantaran, el solía hablar con ellos siempre dentro de su estudio, era algo que nunca cambiaria.

Sasuke y Naruto dejaron que pasara adelante, el camino hacia el estudio estaría totalmente a oscuras, casi todas las estancias de la mansión estaban ya abandonadas, dos mujeres pasaron junto a los chicos murmurando algunas cosas, las ayudantes del feudal eran las únicas que solían moverse hasta tarde por esos largos y desolados pasillos.

-Lamento haberlos molestado tan pronto- Pronuncio en voz seria al detenerse frente al shoji de su estudio, una mujer apareció y se inclino abriendo el lugar para que los tres hombres pasaran, Sasuke se limitaba a admirar la agilidad con la que se movía la mujer logrando encender tres lámparas en pocos segundos.

-Hiashi-sama…- Murmuro en tono agudo la mujer inclinándose, el castaño asintió y la mujer salió cerrando detrás de si el shoji, Naruto pareció tensarse al saberse nuevamente a solas con su jefe, no era algo que demostrara pero le tenía mucho respeto, era el único que siempre había sido capaz de soportar su mal comportamiento e hiperactividad.

-Naruto-kun…- Llamo haciendo que el aludido se tensara en su lugar haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara de reojo. –Como ya sabrás Hinata deberá marcharse en unos cuantos meses- Comenzó señalándoles los pequeños cojines para que se sentaran frente a él, ambos obedecieron en silencio.

-Debido a eso y a tu amistad con ella debo relevarte de tu cargo como su protector- Concluyo cruzando sus manos escuchando con tranquilidad el gruñido que soltó el rubio.

-Hiashi-sama… Yo no hare nada para impedir que Hinata-chan se marche- Se defendió intentando hacer que el castaño cambiara de opinión, aunque sabía bien que cuando decidía algo nadie podía hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

-Sasuke-kun… Hanabi demostró gran apatía hacia tu forma de protección por lo cual también te relevare de su cuidado- Dijo un poco más relajado, ambos chicos se tensaron, suponiendo lo que vendría luego. –Naruto-kun… Tú te harás cargo de Hanabi a partir de ahora y Sasuke-kun tu cuidaras de Hinata a partir de mañana…-

-Hai- Dijeron al unísono, ambos confundidos y con ciertas frustraciones que no podían expresar en aquel lugar, nunca podían poner peros en cuanto se tomaba una decisión como aquella, solo debían acatar sin quejarse.

-Naruto-kun puedes ir a hablar con Hinata… Ella esta esperándote en su habitación- Dijo sereno haciendo que el pelinegro se tensara en su lugar, el rubio solo pudo asentir bajando su cabeza y dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación. –Sasuke-kun… Necesito decirte otra cosa más- Completo deteniendo la marcha de ambos chicos, Sasuke miro por unos segundos al rubio intentando dar con alguna respuesta pero, este al igual que el parecía igual o más perdido.

-Hasta mañana Hiashi-sama…- Hablo fríamente el rubio mientras dejaba atrás al pelinegro, Sasuke vio como la mujer abría suavemente la puerta corrediza dejando que el rubio saliera y volviendo a sumergirlo en el silencio que solía presentarse siempre que se quedaba a solas con el líder del feudo.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-' -("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Suspiro apoyando todo su peso en el shoji, habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que había visto a Naruto, su padre nunca tardaba tanto en dar unas ordenes por lo que ya el rubio debería haber llegado.

"Baka… Naruto-kun le debe haber caído mal este cambio de último momento" Se regañó mentalmente soltando un nuevo suspiro, una pequeña vela iluminaba apenas el recuadro en el que se encontraba apoyada, la delicada llama amarillenta bailaba frente a sus ojos hipnotizándola, era la única forma que encontraba para distraerse mientras esperaba.

La brisa se colaba refrescando la habitación, encontraba entretenidas las figuras que aparecían entre las sombras creadas por la delicada llama, unos pasos se acercaban de manera rápida por el pasillo, Hinata sonrió y se levanto esperando que el chico se decidiera a tocar para permitirle el paso.

-Hinata-chan…- Llamo suavemente abriendo un poco la puerta, vio como la chica sonreía con ternura y tomaba una yukata mas gruesa para colocarla sobre la blanca casi transparente que portaba para poder dormir.

-Naruto-kun…- Pronuncio suavemente justo cuando soplo la vela haciendo que todo se sumergiera en la oscuridad y la escasa luz de las estrellas llenaran totalmente la habitación, vio con dificultad el rostro del rubio y caminando hacia él lo tomo entre sus manos.

-Gomen… No pude hacer que cambiara de opinión- Se disculpo apretando nuevamente sus puños, sintió las suaves manos de la ojiblanca en sus mejillas intentando consolar así su creciente frustración.

-Iie… Yo no esperaba que cambiaras su opinión…- Hablo suavemente sintiendo como entre sus manos el rostro del rubio se tensaba. –Mañana Sasuke-kun te dará la noticia demo… No puedo evitar sentirme feliz por ti- Dijo liberando el rostro de su amigo y caminando hacia el exterior, adoraba la sensación de la brisa nocturna, parecía acariciarla de una forma que le brindaba extrema tranquilidad.

-Sasuke?... Que me dirá mañana?- Interrogo receloso viendo como la chica sonreía mirándolo de reojo, avanzo con cautela hacia ella viendo como esta apretaba sus manos intentando darse valor para continuar hablando.

-Sasuke-kun… El… Sera mi guardián… Las 24 horas del día- Revelo viendo como el rostro del rubio se tensaba ante la noticia. –Tu… Serás el nuevo líder de su escuadrón- Completo bajando la mirada, sabía que no debía relevar aquello pero la idea de que el rubio resintiera la decisión de su padre sin una mayor explicación le había ganado a su deber.

-Nani?!- Dijo sorprendido tomando a la ojiblanca de los brazos. –Nunca había escuchado eso de un guardián totalmente dedicado a su protegida- Dijo con incredulidad mirando como la chica bajaba su rostro intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

-Cuando sea el momento… El abandonara el feudo conmigo…- Dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, la tristeza de lo que le esperaba en el futuro empezaba a golpearla nuevamente, recordando las acciones que debía tomar. –Definitivamente- Agrego sintiendo como las manos del rubio se apretaban aun mas contra sus delicados brazos empezando a lastimarla.

-Nani?!... Te lo llevaras?... Demo… Esta mal!- Se quejo viendo como el dolor empezaba a aparecer en sus facciones, sabía que la decisión no la había tomado únicamente su padre, ella había tenido que hablar, ella había decidido por el pelinegro.

-Gomen… Yo… No podía arrastrarte a una vida lejos de todo lo que quieres… Lejos de ella!- Confeso liberándose con dificultad y dejando que su tristeza se materializara en lagrimas que empezaron a fluir manchando la yukata del rubio.

-Demo… Tu eres mi amiga Hinata-chan… Mi mejor amiga…- Aclaro apretando contra su pecho el delicado cuerpo de la ojiblanca, podía sentirla convulsionar levemente intentando acallar el sollozo que amenazaba con hacerse más fuerte. –Yo… Lo habría hecho sin dudarlo… Además… El…-

-Iie… No lo digas! Yo… Fui débil y yo… No me negué… A pesar de todo…- Dijo entrecortadamente sintiendo el calor que emanaba del pecho del rubio, siempre se había sentido segura a su lado, incluso había aprendido a confiar en él, su único mejor amigo.

-Eres una tonta- Regaño despeinando un poco su largo cabello, escuchando una ligera risa entre sus sollozos. –Deberías pensar un poco más en tu felicidad…-

-Tal vez lo hice…- Lo corto separándose un poco para admirar los brillantes ojos azules que la miraban con confusión, a los pocos segundos cambiaron a unos comprensivos y asintiendo se dejo convencer por la delicada personalidad de la ojiblanca.

-Ha estado molesto toda la noche- Comento acariciando el cabello de la chica escuchándola reír por lo debajo. –Al parecer piensa que tu y yo…- Se corto al sentir los delgados brazos de la chica apretarse en su cintura pidiendo un poco mas de cercanía.

-Hai… Se lo que se imagina- Agrego suspirando al sentir que su abrazo era correspondido mientras se relajaba limpiando las lagrimas que todavía bajaban silenciosas por sus mejillas.

-Es el más apto para ser tu guardián cierto?- Interrogo separándose de la ojiblanca y dejándose caer a mitad del pasillo, vio como la chica lo miraba dudosa antes de imitarlo con esa característica mueca infantil.

-Hai… Otosan lo eligió por esa razón… Sabe que no dejara que me pase nada- Hablo fluidamente sintiendo todavía una presión en su pecho, de cierta manera le dolía la idea de dejar a todas las personas que consideraba sus amigos, a pesar de lo que dijera su padre, ella nunca se había sentido superior a todos ellos.

-Vaya… Mañana estará muy molesto- Reflexiono al repetir mentalmente lo que le había revelado la chica y haciendo que una risa involuntaria escapara de sus labios abrazo a la ojiblanca confundiéndola.

-Que… Que paso Naruto-kun?- Dijo nerviosa sintiendo el calor apoderarse de sus mejillas, nunca se acostumbraría a las muestras de afecto del impredecible de su amigo.

-Seré capitán del escuadrón!- Dijo animado todavía sin soltar a la chica, Hinata solo pudo asentir revolviendo un poco el dorado cabello de su amigo mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

-Hai… Felicidades- Susurro poniéndose de pie con cuidado. –Debes irte… Mi Otosan podría pasar en cualquier momento- Hablo alisando con cuidado las yukatas que cubrían su cuerpo, el rubio solo pudo asentir y poniéndose de pie abrazo rápidamente a la chica.

-El me dijo que pasara por acá demo… Seguro se molestara si ve que sigo aquí después de tanto rato- Acepto rascándose la nuca haciendo que la ojiblanca sonriera cubriendo su boca para despedirse rápidamente.

-Matta ne Naruto-kun…- Se despidió abriendo suavemente el shoji para pasar a su habitación, se quedo unos segundos de pie en la puerta viendo como el rubio se despedía alegremente y empezaba a caminar en dirección contraria, debía irse a descansar pronto.

-No me equivoque después de todo- Hablo roncamente viendo con cierto malestar como el rubio se alejaba de la habitación de la ojiblanca, el suave olor a lavanda había dominado totalmente el aire mientras la chica había estado frente al jardín, no había nada que pudiera ser un secreto para el gran Sasuke, el guerrero numero uno de ese feudo.

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-. -("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

Que tal quedo? Este capítulo en particular me da un sentimiento porque solo tengo otra historia en tiempo antiguo y debo admitir que creo que son las que más me llenan! Aunque amo toda historia que salga de mi cabecita de Sasuhina! Aunque pronto planeo ampliar mis horizontes! Pero solo un poco y para otro anime!

Espero sus reviews con ansias de verdad me motivan a continuar lo más pronto posible! Nos leemos en la próxima actualización! Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3 La Misión

**Gomen! La tardanza es algo que se me da muy fácil, lamento haberme demorado en la actualización de este nuevo fic que me tiene totalmente atrapada! No paro de escribir capis y capis de el! Como siempre los personajes aquí utilizados son de Kishimoto! Excepto los que son de mi creación. Buena lectura.**

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-. -("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-**

**Cap. III. La Misión. **

La brisa refrescaba totalmente la habitación, los shoji habían sido retirados para que ella pudiera sentirse mas cómoda, el olor de diferentes flores inundaba toda la habitación relajándola, y vio distraídamente el equipaje que todavía tenía que terminar de armar.

-Han pasado cuatro días- Murmuro para sí bajando nuevamente su rostro, el opaco color de su kimono la hacía sentir aún más triste, sus perlados ojos se clavaron nuevamente en el pequeño montón de ropa que había elegido y que todavía no terminaba de guardar.

-Hinata-san…- Una suave voz sonó a sus espaldas haciéndola suspirar nuevamente, relajo sus manos sobre su regazo y asintió permitiéndole a la intrusa acceder a la habitación abierta. –Desea que la ayude?- Ofreció haciendo que la ojiblanca asintiera con desgana.

-Gomen… Yo… No quisiera viajar- Se disculpo clavando sus ojos nuevamente en sus manos, estaban pálidas, el ligero tono rosado de sus uñas se blanqueo cuando volvió a apretarlos intentando contener su frustración. –El… Esta molesto?- Interrogo subiendo sus ojos viendo como la chica la miraba confusa para, segundos después sonreír tiernamente.

-No debe preocuparle- Aconsejo empezando a doblar las delicadas prendas para poder guardarlas. –El siempre es así de amargado- Completo ampliando su sonrisa, Hinata miro aquello con cierta curiosidad, era la primera vez que veía que alguien se alegrara con mencionar ese acido carácter.

-El… Te gusta?- Soltó haciendo que la chica se tensara en su posición, sus manos se congelaron y temblaron levemente haciendo que la ojiblanca bajara su mirada y sonriera melancólicamente. –Ya… Veo- Completo muy bajito intentando contener su propio dolor.

-No se preocupe por mi- Dijo dejando caer la prenda de entre sus manos para tomar rápidamente las manos frías de Hinata. –Volverán pronto… No se desanime por mi!- Concluyo sonriendo haciendo que la ojiblanca se sintiera un poco mareada, no podía comprender como podía seguir tan tranquila y menos decir aquellas palabras.

-Sakura-chan… Yo… No sabía…- Intento excusarse nuevamente cortándose al ver como la pelirrosa solo negaba y liberándola volvía a su tarea de doblar con cuidado las yukatas que se llevaría.

-Como le dije… No se preocupe por mi- Repitió sin mirarla, Hinata admiro con cierta envidia el brillo que parecía centellear en esos ojos verdes, siempre era igual, siempre tan segura, siempre tan amable. –Venga… No se ponga triste por mi- Pidió medio en broma empezando a reír y mirando fijamente a su compañera.

-Go… Gomenasai- Se disculpo sonrojándose al notar esa brillante mirada sobre ella, se sintió diminuta junto a esa alegre mujer, siempre parecía estar a gusto con todo, defendía lo que pensara aunque eso pudiera traerle problemas. –Yo…-

-La trata bien?- Interrumpió viendo de reojo como la ojiblanca se sobresaltaba mientras su rostro se cubría con la confusión. –Sasuke-kun… Suele ser difícil la mayor parte del tiempo- Se explico dejando que una mueca adornara su perfil, Hinata siempre había admirado esas delicadas facciones.

-El… Sasuke-kun… Solo cumple con su trabajo- Se limito a responder bajando nuevamente su rostro, había intentado hablarle, invitarlo a compartir sus paseos pero nada, el chico sencillamente no parecía interesado en ninguna otra interacción que no fuera la de su trabajo.

-Baka…- Murmuro molesta la pelirrosa apretando sus puños, Hinata solo pudo admirar el comportamiento con cierta sorpresa. –Tendré que volverle a decir que se comporte bien… Acaso le es tan difícil comprender que usted es diferente a sus hermanos- Se quejo en voz alta mientras seguía apretando sus puños, al parecer la rabia empezaba a controlar su siempre animado carácter.

-Iie…. No le diga eso…- Dijo sonriendo tiernamente haciendo que la pelirrosa se girara sorprendida por sus palabras. -Sasuke-kun es Sasuke-kun… No me molesta… Del todo- Admitió sintiendo un ligero calor en las mejillas, bajo su rostro avergonzada intentando no ser descubierta.

-Hinata-san…- Murmuro sorprendida por las palabras de la chica, realmente era diferente, sonrió y asintiendo volvió a su trabajo de doblar los kimonos, pronto tendrían que partir.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-' -("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

El agua caliente relajo sus músculos, el vapor flotaba a su alrededor nublando un poco su visión del resto del baño, el suave aroma a menta lleno sus sentidos haciendo que cerrara los ojos hundiéndose totalmente en las sensaciones que le producía su entorno.

"Debo concentrarme…" Pensó soltando un suspiro resignado, abrió con pesadez sus ojos y empezó a frotar su cuerpo lentamente, poco a poco veía como las manchas de tierra y sangre desaparecían, dejando pequeñas manchas rojas sobre su piel, se giro y tomando la delicada jarra se echo encima el agua.

Podía escuchar las respiraciones de las personas que pasaban cerca del lugar, sus pasos apurados, algunos olores más concentrados se colaban a través de la menta haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, tomo un poco de esencia y la vertió en sus despeinados cabellos empezando a sobarlo con cierta rudeza.

"El dobe… El dobe es el que debería estar en mi lugar" Pensó apretando los dientes justo cuando volvía a echarse agua, vio distraídamente las gotas de agua chocar contra la fina capa de bambú a sus pies, poco a poco el agua fue desapareciendo y él se puso de pie suspirando.

Una de sus manos descanso en el borde del gran contenedor de agua, vio su propio reflejo deformado por el movimiento del agua, bajo sus dedos un poco rozándola y sintiéndose tranquilo por unos cuantos segundos, decidió echarse un poco mas de agua para salir definitivamente del lugar.

Tomo la blanca yukata de baño cubriendo totalmente su cuerpo y cerro detrás de si el gran baño que servía para unas seis personas al mismo tiempo, los rayos del sol le dieron directo en la cara dándole a entender que casi eran las dos de la tarde.

-Debemos apurarnos- Murmuro para sí aumentando su paso, la brisa empezó a secar las gotas que todavía corrían por su rostro y hacia que su cabello se le pegara a la nuca y a los costados de la cara.

Sintió sobre si unas cuantas miradas, miradas que detestaba de sobremanera, miradas que le dejaban claro que las mujeres se rebajarían a cualquier cosa por él, gruño cruzándose de brazos justo cuando llego hasta su habitación.

-Teme…- Un fuerte golpe en su hombro lo hizo gruñir, no se molesto en ver de quien se trataba, sabía que tarde o temprano aparecería rondándolo. –Así que se marchan hoy- Dijo con un ligero tono de sarcasmo, Sasuke solo volvió a gruñir y se metió a la habitación.

-Podrías dejar que me vistiera- Se quejo al sentir detrás de si los torpes pasos de su amigo, este rio estridentemente y regreso sobre sus pasos cerrando la puerta corrediza, el pelinegro solo bufo mientras se quitaba la yukata para empezar a vestirse.

Su vista paseo rápidamente por su gran colección de espadas, los shurikens y kunais descansaban en las grandes cajas junto a las katanas cortas, toda su habitación era oscura, incluso los muebles eran de una madera oscura, tomo la hakama negra y se la coloco rápidamente mientras pasaba sus manos escurriendo la poca agua que quedaba en sus cabellos.

No entendía bien su propia frustración por la situación del rubio, nunca le había importado realmente con quien decidiera ligarse pero, no entendía bien la razón para que la hija de un feudal decidiera arriesgar su propia cabeza por un simple guerrero.

"Vaya que estará loca esa mujer" Se quejo mentalmente terminando de atar la haori, dejo al descubierto un poco más de su pecho, el verano había empezado a atacar por fin el feudo.

-Te tardaste demasiado- Se quejo el rubio justo cuando había deslizado con bastante pereza el shoji. –Estas molesto por algo?- Interrogo al notar como este únicamente guardaba sus manos en las mangas simulando tener los brazos cruzados, Naruto gruño ante el comportamiento y corrió para darle alcance.

-Que te sucede teme!- Exigió poniéndose delante del pelinegro, este solo alzo su mirada y la clavo fieramente en los azul intenso de su amigo, este retrocedió un paso tragando fuerte.

-Sucede que… Ahora debo ser el niñero de esa niña- Se quejo abiertamente viendo con irritación como el rubio se sorprendía, era la primera vez que decía lo que realmente le pasaba. –Y además que me relevaron de mi puesto… Dejándome con la única responsabilidad de cuidarla!- Gruño pasando junto al rubio, este se había quedado inmóvil en su lugar, al parecer procesando cada palabra dicha por su compañero.

El rubio se quedo estático viendo como la silueta de su amigo avanzaba de manera tranquila por el largo pasillo que iba hacia las habitaciones de los hijos del feudal, una corriente de aire golpeo su cuerpo devolviéndolo a la realidad llevando un aroma de flores silvestres a su nariz.

-Naruto-kun…- Una suave voz sonó a su lado obligándolo a que se girara, vio con cierta tranquilidad la amplia sonrisa de una rubia de largo cabello, extrañamente ese día lo llevaba suelto. –Has estado peleando con Sasuke-kun?- Interrogo tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a moverse de su posición.

-Hai- Respondió automáticamente mientras se dejaba guiar por la rubia. –Como lo supiste?- Murmuro algo receloso viendo como la chica sonreía y lo liberaba justo frente a una pequeña mesa.

-Te he escuchado…- Admitió haciéndole una señal para que se sentara, se movió con agilidad hacia un mueble algo alejado de donde había dejado al rubio, tomo unos vasos y el agua caliente y se volvió viendo con preocupación la mirada perdida del rubio.

-Está muy molesto- Revelo al sentir como la rubia se arrodillaba frente a él, vio con curiosidad como la chica ponía la delicada bandeja en medio de la mesa y tomando un vaso empezó a preparar él te.

-Se le pasara… Sasuke-kun siempre se pone así cuando le alteran su rutina- Hablo mirando como las pequeñas hierbas iban desapareciendo formando una masilla uniforme al fondo del vaso. –No debes frustrarte por eso- Su voz había bajado unos cuantos tonos mientras sonreía ante su propio arte.

-Iie…- Respondió distraído, sus ojos se habían detenido a admirar la tranquilidad y la destreza con las que la chica podía preparar él te, siempre había sido la mejor en ese arte tan antiguo como su propia historia. –Eres muy buena- Comento distraídamente haciendo que la chica subiera su mirada.

Ino se sonrojo al ver la sincera sonrisa adornar el rostro del chico rubio, este al parecer se había detenido a estudiar lo que hacía y asintiendo con torpeza bajo nuevamente su mirada, coloco el vasito frente a ella y empezó a servir el agua.

-Espero lo disfrutes- Susurro empujando el vasito con sus manos, dejando ligeramente expuestos sus largos y rosados dedos, los retiro rápidamente y con un sutil movimiento se puso de pie nuevamente.

"Si tan solo pudiera ser tan fácil" Pensó mirando el reflejo de sus ojos en el verdoso liquido que bailaba lánguidamente en el vaso, vio de reojo como la rubia se acomodaba un poco el cabello y se perdía también por los pasillos, dejándolo nuevamente solo con sus pensamientos.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-' -("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

El aire revoloteo a su alrededor arrastrando el aroma de las flores que todavía adornaban el amplio jardín, la lavanda y el cerezo predominaban en todo el pasillo haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, la melodía de unas risas capto su atención haciendo que fijara su mirada en el sitio donde antes se encontraba la puerta que separaba la habitación de la ojiblanca.

-No necesita nada mas cierto?- La aguda voz de la pelirrosa apareció justo cuando su silueta se detenía en el umbral todavía mirando hacia el interior de la habitación, Sasuke se detuvo de golpe admirando la cálida sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, algo que casi nunca veía.

-Iie… Arigatou Sakura-chan- Una suave voz resonó por todo el pasillo turbando un poco su posición, vio nuevamente como la pelirrosa sonreía y se giraba para congelarse instantáneamente al darse cuenta de su presencia.

Sasuke cruzo sus brazos y empezó nuevamente su marcha ignorando el estado nervioso en el que pareció entrar la pelirrosa, sintió la respiración agitada de la chica cuando paso a su lado admirando detenidamente el interior de la habitación.

-Sasuke-kun…- La suave voz de la chica iba acorde a su expresión sorprendida, sus delicadas manos se cubrieron de golpe por el kimono azul opaco que portaba, la vio tragar con fuerza mientras se ponía de pie con ligereza.

-Esta lista?- Interrogo ignorando el ligero gemido que escapo de la mujer que todavía no salía de su sorpresa a unos cuantos pasos en el exterior. –Debemos irnos cuanto antes- Informo apoyándose en la madera viendo como la chica asentía serena y se giraba hacia la peinadora.

-Hai… Podemos irnos cuando lo desee- Dijo neutralmente mientras delineaba el pequeño collar con sus dedos, el metal frio parecía nunca variar de temperatura haciendo que se sintiera incomoda cada vez que lo portaba.

-Solo falta guardar sus cosas- Hablo girándose para ver de reojo como la pelirrosa todavía seguía parada donde la había dejado, al parecer no quería separarse de ese lugar. –Sakura…- Llamo autoritario haciendo que la aludida diera un brinquito al escuchar su voz.

-Ha… Hai?- Dijo temerosa girándose, vio la frágil silueta de la ojiblanca salir de la habitación, su mirada estaba perdida en la madera del pasillo y la expresión molesta del pelinegro la ponía más nerviosa.

-Dile a alguien que lleve las cosas de Hinata-san a la carreta- Ordeno viendo de reojo como la ojiblanca se sobresaltaba apretando sus manos, detallo su rostro notando únicamente la variación de sus labios, demostrando así la frustración que sentía.

-Hai- Dijo un poco más tranquila empezando a caminar nuevamente hacia la habitación, vio como el pelinegro movió ligeramente el brazo de la ojiblanca obligándola a empezar a caminar.

Sasuke sintió como la chica a su lado caminaba despacio, sin despegarse demasiado de él, su mirada todavía perdida en la fría madera le daba un tono ausente a toda su presencia, el olor a lavanda golpeo totalmente sus sentidos cuando una lánguida brisa paseo entre ellos revolviendo el largo cabello de su acompañante.

"Sasuke-kun… No parece tan molesto" Pensó detallando la sombra del pelinegro, era altiva, parecía centellear con la seguridad con la que se movía su dueño, el fuerte olor a menta y roble se apodero de sus sentidos haciéndole suspirar con resignación, todavía no entendía como parecía disfrutar tanto de la soledad, era como si desdeñara la compañía humana.

-Hinata-san…- La melodiosa voz de una mujer la hizo subir su mirada de golpe, suspiro tranquila viendo la sonrisa que le regalaba la rubia que había llegado hasta ellos. –Que le vaya bien- Agrego cruzando la distancia que las separaba en pocos segundos.

-Domo- Agradeció sonriendo tiernamente dejando que la chica la tomara de las manos y las apretara fraternalmente. –Me siento un poco nerviosa- Admitió al sentir la mirada preocupada de la rubia sobre su rostro.

-Hai… Es la primera vez que sale sola del feudo- Comento la rubia aprovechando que la ojiblanca bajaba su rostro para mirar de reojo la tensión que pareció ocupar al pelinegro, tenía todos los días desde que llegaron con esa extraña molestia que parecía aislarlo de todos.

-Hai, demo… Es algo que debo hacer- Comento en un murmullo subiendo su mirada con sutileza clavando sus perlados ojos en la figura del pelinegro que se había mantenido al margen de su conversación. –Además… Sasuke-kun ira conmigo- Agrego ampliando su sonrisa al verlo tensarse ante la mención.

-Sasuke-kun la cuidara bien- Dijo la rubia sonriendo y liberando las manos de la ojiblanca se giro hacia el pelinegro, se sintió satisfecha al notar la mirada de advertencia que brillaba en sus pupilas oscuras. –Sasuke-kun… Cuídate mucho- Concluyo inclinándose un poco y viendo como la sorpresa cubrió por un segundo su rostro tenso.

-Hmp- Solo gruño como respuesta cruzándose de brazos y girando su rostro, la baja risa de la rubia lo hizo fruncir el ceño haciéndole saber que ella solo quería relajarlo, siempre hacia lo mismo, desde que la conocía intentaba calmar su temperamental carácter con ese tipo de comentarios.

-Vuelva pronto- La voz de la rubia volvió a sonar en el aire, ahora era seria y estaba totalmente concentrada en la frágil figura de la ojiblanca que parecía temblar levemente. –El feudo no será lo mismo sin usted- Revelo soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Volveremos pronto- Aseguro enternecida por la actitud protectora que había llenado el ambiente, sabía que Ino era una chica de pocas palabras, sus acciones siempre hablaban por ella y eso le había otorgado el control de todas las demás ayudantes, tanto de ella como la de sus hermanos.

-Hinata-san… Se está haciendo tarde- Intervino cortando de golpe el ambiente que se había formado entre las dos mujeres. Debía admitir que detestaba presenciar ese tipo de comportamiento, le causaba incomodidad sentir tantas emociones juntas y más si eran expresadas tan abiertamente como lo estaba escuchando.

-Hai… Ino-chan… Cuídate mucho- Dijo a modo de despedida la ojiblanca, se inclino un poco ante la rubia y sonriendo débilmente avanzo algo rápido para quedar nuevamente junto al pelinegro.

-No debería ser tan familiar con sus ayudantes- Hablo serio luego de unos segundos en silencio y de su disfrute privado de la naturaleza que quedaba a su alrededor, centro su atención en la reacción de la ojiblanca que atino a bajar su rostro suspirando de manera cansada.

-Ellas… No tienen ninguna diferencia conmigo- Revelo deteniéndose de golpe, por alguna extraña razón sentía que podía hablar sinceramente con el pelinegro, el de alguna manera tenía un aire confidencial, Sasuke nunca diría nada de lo que le decían.

-Se equivoca- Rebatió deteniéndose unos cuantos pasos delante de la mujer, la vio fijamente, su respiración irregular delataba su nerviosismo, en esos pocos días había aprendido a leer totalmente las emociones de la mayor de las hijas Hyuuga.

-Iie… Ellas son… Como yo- Defendió apretando sus manos a nivel del pecho, la llenaba de tranquilidad el hecho de que el haya decidido rebatir su idea, de intentar conversar con ella.

-Ellas son diferentes a usted…- Volvió a hablar intentando controlar la frustración que empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo, ella era sencillamente una niña, demasiado confiada de que lo convencería con esa excusa. –Usted Hinata-san, tiene poder… Algo que ellas nunca obtendrán- Dijo ácidamente intentando controlar su frustración, ella se estaba haciendo la ignorante.

El silencio los cubrió apenas termino de hablar, sintió como la ojiblanca contuvo su respiración, controlando tal vez la rabia que podía estar sintiendo al saberse descubierta, no había forma que lo engañara con sus palabras, por más débil que pareciera, ella debía estar consciente de todo lo que podía hacer con el poder que se le había otorgado por nacimiento.

-Eso… De alguna manera… Me hace menos libre que ellas- Dijo al fin luego de unos segundos, había intentando en vano contener la tristeza de lo que él había dicho, esa era definitivamente su verdad, una verdad que ella todos los días intentaba olvidar.

Sasuke contuvo la respiración al escuchar la respuesta de la ojiblanca, vio con incredulidad la triste sonrisa que adorno su rostro cuando se inclino disculpándose y pasando de largo dejándolo totalmente solo, el únicamente pudo concentrarse en los suaves pasos que marcaban la distancia que ella ponía entre ellos.

"Es… Realmente tan ingenua?!" Se dijo unos segundos después, se giro rápidamente verificando lo que sus oídos ya le habían dicho, estaba totalmente solo en ese largo pasillo, el olor a lavanda se había unido a otros olores haciendo casi imposible distinguirla.

Gruño frustrado y retomo su marcha, no tenia ánimos de ponerse a buscar a esa niña, ya llegaría cuando le diera la gana a la carreta y podrían partir, ahora su único objetivo era liberarse de la rabia que lo había inundado al escucharle hablar de sí misma como alguien sin recursos.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-' -("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Caminaba dejando que sus pies la guiaran a la dirección que creían más conveniente, lo único que deseaba era quitarse la presión que había cubierto totalmente su pecho, haciéndola desear nuevamente desaparecer, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar de existir, no existir y dejar de sentir la desesperación que la cubría en esos momentos.

"Porque?... Porque debe pensar que lo tengo todo?" Pensó sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a nublarse, se sentía tan tonta, era realmente una tonta, el era alguien extraño en su mundo, sus palabras, ignorantes de su verdadera realidad lo movían a decir esas cosas pero, igualmente la lastimaban.

Sus pies aumentaron la velocidad haciendo que la presión en sus tobillos aumentara, la seda de su kimono la mantenía prisionera, negándole la libertad de correr, correr y desaparecer dentro de su propia casa, dentro de su propia vida.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como su cabeza chocaba contra algo cálido, se tambaleo mordiéndose los labios ante el dolor que sentiría al caer contra la fría madera de la sala.

-Hinata-chan?- La amigable voz de Naruto la hizo abrir los ojos, vio el rostro del rubio muy cerca del suyo haciéndola sonrojarse fuertemente, los dedos del chico se apretaron contra su cintura entrecortando su respiración.

-Naruto… Naruto-kun?- Dijo llevando su voz a un agudo tono mientras intentaba separarse del rubio, él nunca la había tocado con tanta familiaridad. –Yo… Yo…- Dudo al ver la mirada molesta del chico mientras la acomodaba para liberarla totalmente de su agarre.

-Porque estas así?... Pareces triste- Comento serio mientras la miraba concienzudamente, su nariz estaba de un rosado pálido y sus ojos marcados con ligeras líneas rojas brillaban cristalizados.

-Yo… Es que… Sasuke-kun… El…- Soltaba intentando controlar su vergüenza y explicar la situación con el pelinegro, pero se corto al escuchar un gruñido por parte del rubio, su rostro se contrajo asustada al ver la cara irritada de Naruto.

-Ese teme… Fue el quien te puso triste?- Interrogo apretando fuertemente sus puños, conocía bien el carácter frio y directo de su amigo pero, esperaba que la pureza que brotaba de la ojiblanca fuera suficiente para hacer que se reservara sus hirientes comentarios.

-El… Naruto-kun!- Dijo asustada tomando el rubio del brazo, había logrado detenerlo justo cuando este parecía dispuesto a buscar por toda la mansión al pelinegro, posiblemente para reclamarle su lamentable estado.

-Hinata-chan… El no tiene derecho de tratarte mal… Ni siquiera porque sea tu guardián!- Intento explicarse al tiempo que forcejeaba suavemente con el agarre que lo retenía en aquel lugar, admirando el triste semblante de su querida amiga.

-Iie… El… No está consciente… De lo que dice- Lo defendió intentando sonar lo más segura que pudo, sus perlados ojos se encontraron con los azules intensos del rubio, parecía que la rabia los hacia centellear bajo los rayos de sol.

-Hinata… El no debe tratarte así- Dijo seriamente tomando a la ojiblanca de los brazos, podía sentir la delicada mano de la chica sobre su brazo todavía, pero ya sin fuerzas para detenerlo si quisiera irse en ese momento.

-El… Naruto-kun… Déjalo- Pidió suplicante mientras intentaba mantener su voz firme, la mirada del rubio centelleaba furiosa mientras apretaba con un poco mas de fuerza sus brazos, gimió ante la presión pero se mantuvo serena intentando calmar el carácter explosivo de su compañero.

-Hinata…- Murmuro mordiendo la palabra, podía sentir la piel apretarse contra el hueso de la chica, aflojo un poco su agarre haciendo que la chica suspirara más tranquila, parecía haber estado conteniendo la respiración ante su comportamiento.

-Dobe…- La ronca voz del pelinegro hizo que ambos se giraran, ella tenía una expresión preocupada y el parecía realmente molesto. –No le hables así- Ordeno caminando de manera tranquila hacia la pareja, su fría mirada paso de la chica hasta el rostro irritado de su amigo.

-Nani?!- Casi escupió por la sorpresa, la rabia fluyo libre por su cuerpo al escucharle decir aquello, sonrió ante la ironía y libero bruscamente a la ojiblanca. –Yo debería ser quien diga eso- Reto girándose totalmente hacia el recién llegado.

-Naruto-kun…- Gimió la ojiblanca poniéndose entre los dos hombres, miro fijamente al rubio intentando calmar la rabia que parecía controlar su siempre alegre comportamiento. –Onegai…- Suplico haciendo que el centrara su atención en ella.

-Demo…- Intento rebatir sin mirar al pelinegro, este solo se limitaba a admirar la delicada figura de la ojiblanca ante él, su cabello algo revuelto enmarcado por el azul opaco de su kimono.

-Hinata-san… Ve para la carreta- La grave voz del pelinegro resonó autoritaria haciendo que la aludida se girara un poco para mirarlo de reojo.

-Demo…- Intento hablar pero la fría mirada del pelinegro la hizo detenerse de negarse, sería una nueva razón para que el dejara ver su carácter y Naruto terminara de explotar. –Hai- Acepto bajando su rostro y girando su cuerpo nuevamente hacia el rubio.

-Como… Le vas a hacer caso?!- Se exalto al escuchar la simple respuesta de la chica, esta asintió de manera desganada y se apoyo en su pecho abrazándolo fugazmente, un gruñido capto su atención haciendo que ella brincara y se separara de golpe.

-Matta ne Naruto-kun…- Dijo intentando sonreír mientras se inclinaba y empezaba a caminar hacia la entrada de la mansión, sabía que no tenía mucho sentido discutir con su guardián y hacerlo delante del rubio hubiera sido un error, cuando volviera hablaría mejor con él.

Ambos hombres vieron la figura de la ojiblanca caminar de manera silenciosa por los pasillos, el fuerte aroma a lavanda empezó a desaparecer a medida que ella se hacía cada vez más borrosa por el largo pasillo, Naruto gruño y se giro para encarar al pelinegro.

-Que le dijiste teme?!- Exigió soltando otro gruñido de amenaza, Sasuke solo sonrió de lado y se cruzo de brazos relajando su posición. –Acaso no ves que ella es…-

-Urusei…- Lo corto ácidamente el pelinegro haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos sorprendido. –Ella ahora está a mi cargo… Lo que le diga o deje de decirle no es asunto tuyo dobe- Aclaro con su potente voz viendo con satisfacción como el rubio apretaba los puños intentando contener sus deseos por golpearlo.

-Demo… Es delicada teme… No ves el daño que le causaste?!- Dijo indignado ante la prepotencia que parecía despedir ante cada palabra que soltaba. –Se que estas molesto conmigo demo… No te descargues con ella- Completo intentando encontrar alguna explicación para el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Le dije la verdad dobe… Si ella vino a llorarte es cosa de ella- Rebatió restándole importancia al asunto. –Debes saber que no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella, por más que ella te lo haga creer- Dijo un poco más bajo recorriendo la sala en busca de alguna persona que pudiera estar escuchándolos.

-Nani?- Soltó confundido por el comentario del pelinegro, lo vio fruncir el ceño y gruñir por lo debajo. –Que es lo que intentas decir Sasuke?- Exigió sintiendo nuevamente la rabia moverse libre a través de su cuerpo.

-Lo que escuchaste dobe… Ella es solo una misión- Aclaro mirando desafiante al rubio, lo vio retroceder dos pasos y decidió que era momento de partir. –Era tuya… Ahora me la dieron a mí… Recuérdalo en nuestra ausencia- Concluyo dejando caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y empezar a caminar por el pasillo.

El silencio los volvió a rodear, Sasuke caminaba lentamente sintiendo cada paso más pesado, era la primera vez que peleaba en serio con el rubio y sentía que era solo el comienzo; Naruto por su lado miraba sus puños con ansiedad contenida, no podía creer lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser el pelinegro.

-Teme!- Grito roncamente haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera de golpe, Naruto se giro quedando frente a la espalda del aludido, vio con cierta gracia como parecía tensarse ante su llamado. –Cuídala- Murmuro bajando su rostro, dejo extendidas sus manos dándose por vencido.

"Nani?!" Sasuke se sorprendió y se giro un poco para ver como el rubio sonreía derrotado, sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo que brillaba intensamente, noto con cierta sorpresa como los puños de su amigo se deshacían, realmente se estaba rindiendo.

-Hinata-chan… Es mi amiga… No es solo una misión…-Aclaro subiendo su mirada y ampliando su sonrisa ante la mirada atónita que adornaba el siempre inexpresivo rostro del pelinegro. –Es sensible… Y le duelen todos los comentarios…- Continuo empezando a caminar hacia el pelinegro, este instintivamente retrocedió un paso al ver como el rubio empezaba a caminar hacia él.

-Puede que te parezca solo una niña demo… Si se lo permites… Encontraras agradable su compañía… No seas tan orgulloso- Aconsejo deteniéndose justo a unos pasos de Sasuke, amplio su sonrisa al ver que la expresión de sorpresa no había abandonado sus facciones.

-Hmp- Consiguió soltar un gruñido un segundo después de que el rubio se detuviera delante de él, vio con frustración como su amigo ampliaba su sonrisa soltando una ligera risa por su comportamiento. –Como sea- soltó dándose nuevamente la vuelta y empezando nuevamente a caminar.

-Ella podría sorprenderte- El susurro de la voz de su amigo lo volvió a llenar de intriga pero, no detuvo su marcha sabía bien que se habían tardado demasiado en aquella inútil discusión, una discusión que no había terminado como él pensó que acabaría.

"Baka… Demasiado confiado" Se quejo mentalmente apurando su paso, el sol empezaba a perder intensidad, eran casi las 4 de la tarde y ya el sol empezaba a moverse para ocultarse detrás de las montañas que rodeaban todo el feudo.

-Arigatou- La suave voz de la ojiblanca lo hizo subir su mirada, se detuvo de golpe al verla sonreír tiernamente mientras seguía con su mirada intensa a uno de los soldados, noto como entre las manos del hombre parecía moverse una criatura.

-Hinata-sama… Está segura de eso?- Una grave voz irrumpió en el ambiente corrompiendo la atmosfera que rodeaba totalmente a la ojiblanca, Sasuke clavo su mirada en un soldado que se inclino ante la chica.

-Déjalo a cargo de Hanabi-oneesan… Ella sabrá cuidarlo hasta que regrese- Ordeno sonriendo, su mirada se encontró finalmente con la fría del pelinegro haciendo que todo su cuerpo se congelara de golpe.

-Es hora de irnos- Soltó al verse descubierto por la chica, esta solo asintió y se subió a la carreta, Sasuke solo atino a suspirar resignado, miro fijamente al soldado que se había quedado admirando descaradamente a la ojiblanca y con un gruñido consiguió que se alejara casi corriendo.

"Esta niña me traerá demasiados problemas" Pensó respirando con normalidad, relajo su cuerpo y apretó el mango de la katana que descansaba en su cintura, vio de reojo la mansión respirando por última vez el aire saturado de esos olores tan conocidos que, aunque no lo admitiera nunca extrañaba ante la perspectiva de cada viaje.

**-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-. -("v")-.-("v")-.-("v")-.-("v"****)-.-("v")-.-**

Que tal quedo? Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo! La verdad esta historia me tiene enamorada de una forma que no logro comprender pero es donde se está filtrando toda mi creatividad! Igualmente Espero sus reviews para comprobar si estoy en lo cierto o si solo es invención de mi loca mente! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me animan a continuar escribiendo! Nos leeremos pronto.


End file.
